Varan
Varan (once known as Duros)' '''is an ex-merc drifter and adventurer. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG * Biography Pre-BZPRPG '''NOTE: Varan's actual history is mostly unknown. The Pre-BZPRPG biography section in ''italics ''is how he previously remembered it. ' The Ba-Matoran who would one day become the menacing creature known as Varan started his life when he woke up lying on the shore of Mata Nui, unaware of who he was or why he was there. He struck out on his own and took the life of a trader. He raised himself in the swamps of Le-Wahi, but the dangers and pressures of living in that region challenged his sanity; each day was spent trying to stay alive while searching desperately for the resources he needed. One day, Varan suffered a mental breakdown after narrowly escaping a Nui-Rama (he hates insects), and spent an entire week inactive. During those days, he went through unimaginable torture in his mind, and was rescued by a being claiming to be his creator. That being called himself " the Master", and the Matoran pledged to serve the Master's every whim for saving him. When he awoke, he was transformed into a powerful Toa of Gravity, and given a Kanohi Volitak and a name - Varan. He was then convinced by the Master that the island of Mata Nui was full of beings that were vile and corrupt. He gave Varan the names of beings that also served him, and said that they would assist him in cleansing the island of all impurities. It was thus that Varan was transformed into a relentless killer, bent on destroying whomever his Master demands. He was trained by multiple servants of the Master, who taught him all the skills needed to fulfill his tasks. Flight from Le-Koro After murdering a Le-Matoran and stealing a precious Mask of Sensory Aptitude from him, Varan tried to escape Le-Koro, but was hunted down in the jungle. In the fight that followed, Varan battled the Toa of Gravity Zeth. His Kanohi Volitak was destroyed, weakening him enough for capture. Though jailed on Le-Koro for a short time, he managed to escape, and wandered into the Le-Wahi wilderness. Once far from civilization, Varan contacted the Master using a strange, mystical ritual. He was commanded to seek out Kaama, a young Le-Matoran that had a replacement Kanohi for Varan. Varan made the trek to Po-Koro and retrieved the mask - a new Kanohi Volitak - from Kaama. He then traveled back to Le-Koro, using his mask's power to sneak through the village unseen. More coming soon. Appearance and Tools In his infected state, Varan's body was thin and lanky. His armor and Kanohi were rusty and flaking, and his joints were worn down and creaky. His optics were a deep blood red. He concealed his broken body beneath his heavy cloak. In his normal state, however, Varan is quite muscular, and his black frame is covered by purple armor plates, which are in turn covered by silver outer-armor. His mask is also silver. During his bounty-hunting years, Varan carried two combat blades that he wore on either hip underneath his cloak, as well as a Vortixx tri-blade he carried as a spear. His right wrist sported a sheathing blade attachment, and he stored multiple throwing daggers in pouches in his cloak. Having recently shed his cloak and regained his sanity, Varan abandoned his combat blades and throwing knives and took a Skakdi spear that had once belonged to the ex-Toa, Anhar. He kept his Vortixx tri-blade as well, being a gift from an old friend. Varan wears the Kanohi Mask of Sensory Aptitude, which gives its user the power to enhance all five of their senses to a high degree. The user's sense of balance is also increased. His previously bore the Kanohi Volitak, the Mask of Stealth. Abilities and Traits Varan was a cold and ruthless killer during his time spent infected, but after regaining his memories and fighting off the Master's control he has since reverted to his original personality. Although always intending for the best, Varan can be selfish and manipulative. He makes great use of the debts owed to him and is skilled at convincing others to join him and his goals. He is a poor leader, unfortunately, and his guilt over the Mangaia Incident has kept him from ever being involved with a team again. Varan is an expert tracker and trap-designer, as well as a master of combat. He is skilled with a number of weapons, but he prefers his light and trusty Vortixx tri-blade. He is extremely stealthy and silent, and can move through foliage without making a sound. Relationships Allies * None Complicated * The Outsiders: While the majority of the team hates him, debts are owed to him, and the honor held by their leader, Zero, ensures that they are repaid (though with an enmity between the two). * Zero: An old lover of Varan, Zero now despises Varan, but owes the Toa certain debts from their days together in the Outsiders. Varan returns her hatred; he left because he believed saw an evil in her which she herself could not come to grips with. Enemies * The Master: Once his enigmatic master, now his archenemy * Nialus: Ex-teammate and current nemesis Quotes Trivia * Varan's look and personality when he was evil was largely based upon the Star Wars characters Boba Fett, Darth Vader, and the IG-100 MagnaGuard. * Varan is the second character to be created by BZPower member Jakura Nuva, the first being the Toa of Fire, Anhar. Category:Mercenaries Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Ba-Toa Category:Outsiders Category:Assassin Category:Jakura Nuva's Characters Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral